Replica
by betrayed miko
Summary: A tragic accident has left a boy wondering what his boyfriends life was like, finding his twin brother hurt and blinded. Riku starts to use the young boy for his own needs trying to love a boy that has vanished from this world. Riku x Roxas


We don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in the Kingdom Heart universe, this is purely fan made.

* * *

Two boys sat in silence laying back on the school roof holding hands as they felt the wind blow across their faces. Silver strands and brown strands bouncing in the wind as the school bell chimed keeping the words that escaped the silver haired teen's lips silenced by anyone close by.

-------------

Pants echoed as foot steps echoed through the hospital hallway.

------------

Tan fingers slid across a young brunette's face before stopping to rest on his cheek a smile forming on the silver haired teen's lips. Blue orbs swirled in emerald orbs that reflected in the evening sunlight.

"Tomorrow you can meet my family." The young brunette whispered out at the street corner that kept the two separated.

"Promise?" Silver bangs moved to cover the emerald orbs.

"Promise." A smirk formed on the brunettes lips as he leaned up kissing the other's cheek only getting that far in their relationship.

--------------------

Emerald eyes held fear and concern in them as a young, silver-haired teen ignored calls for him to quit running. He scanned the room numbers as he made his ways down the halls, before coming to a stop in front of the right room. Swallowing hard, Riku took in a deep breath and straightened himself out as he placed his hand on the door knob. When he was positive he didn't look like a mess, and had his breathing under control, he pushed the door open to the room, after giving the door a soft knock, his eyes traveling straight to the bed in the room.

A slender figure pushed himself up when he heard the door open his head tilting as he tried to focus in on the sound. Dirty blonde hair poked through the bandages that covered his blue orbs. ".... Is someone there?" He spoke out as he shifted to his side his broken and casted over arm now visible to the other.

Riku's heart fell when he saw the blond, a frown making it's way to his lips. "Yeah..." He said as he walked forward, examining the blond, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"..... Where's my brother at?" Roxas whispered out trying to keep himself up. "..... I couldn't get him to wake up in the car.... Did he finally wake up?"

"He...Hasn't woken up..." It was almost a question before Riku found himself taking in another deep breath to keep from hyperventilating. "Who are you?" He then asked, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Roxas tilted his head to the side in a confused manner. "... I'm Roxas. Sora's twin who are you?" He asked back before he slipped back in the hospital bed.

"Some way for me to meet his family..." Riku muttered to himself, before shaking his head, collapsing into the chair next to the bed. "Riku...His...A friend." He said, unsure of how to exactly tell the boy's family he had been dating. And a boy for that matter.

Roxas nodded as he reached up clutching his head. "... I don't remember him telling me about you.... Maybe I forgot..." He spoke a bit of guilt in his voice.

Hearing the guilt in the blonde's voice only caused guilt to run through Riku's veins. "No...He probably never told you about me. It...Was a weird friendship, I suppose. We're from different...Classes, so if word got around I was hanging around a middle class kid, it'd ruin the family's rep. He was being too kind." He lied.

"..... Are you talking about my families reputation?" He tilted his head up as he listened closely to the others words. "..... Do you mean the power my father holds in politics?"

He nodded and looked away some. "Yeah. I didn't really want to jeopardize anything."

"I'm sure it would of been fine... Sora didn't really talk like he had any friends at that school..." He frowned sadly.

"He didn't have too many." Riku informed, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap, playing with a ring on his middle finger. "What...Happened...The accident, I mean..."

"..... The crossing down town.... The signals didn't flash and the poles didn't go down.... We didn't know the train was coming until it was to late.... I remember waking up and brother was pinned and I tried waking him up, but before I could get a good look there was fire starting to burn and someone grabbed me... I remember the fire being really hot on my face.... After that though... I don't remember or remember seeing...." He spoke sadly as he tilted his head up.

Riku felt his heart twisting in his chest as he listened, starting to chew on his lip again, fighting back tears and drawing blood in place of them, barely feeling the thick, red liquid making it's way down his chin. "I see..." He muttered after a moment, lowering his head a little more.

"You should go check on brother I'm sure he'd be happy to see a friend when he woke up." Roxas smiled kindly.

He shook his head a bit before lifting it. "He's...Still asleep, I think." He muttered, not wanting to face the truth just yet.

".... Oh..." He whispered out under his breath. ".... You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to..."

"I don't think my legs can carry me right now. My body is still in shock..." He muttered.

"It'll be ok, brother's strong and so am I will get through it just like a political scandal." He chuckled trying to cheer the other up.

Riku forced a small smile and nodded, realizing then he'd drawn blood from his lip. He lifted his hand and whipped it away, licking his bottom lip. "Yeah. He is a strong kid. You said you were twins...?" He asked, to change the subject a bit.

Roxas nodded as he tilted his head to face the other. "... Yeah he didn't tell you about me?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry. He didn't really tell me much about any of you...We were planning for me to meet his family today, actually...Er, your family..."

"Really? I'm sure it'll still be good even though were at the hospital.... Hope you don't mind us sitting in a cafeteria at the hospital for dinner..." He chuckled.

Riku gave him a small smile and shook his head. "I don't mind. Though...I'm kind of nervous...Meeting the family without..." He trailed, and looked to the window. "It's going to rain." He said, changing the subject again.

Roxas tilted his head only to nod. "..... It looked like it in the car before the crash Sora was talking about it, it's supposed to be a big storm could knock power out."

He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I heard...It sucks, since I'll be home alone tonight..."

"You can always stay at the hospital. I'm sure Sora would want to see you as soon as he wakes up." He smiled happily.

Riku nodded, and for a moment believed it, his smile faltering after a second. "So, what was he like at home?"

"Well brother went to a special school so I barely got to see him, dad called him a prodigy when we were little.... He usually kept to himself at home even though we shared the same room.... So I guess I couldn't really tell you much..." He frowned.

Riku nodded, frowning a bit as well, before shaking his head. "I see...Sorry to hear."

"It's ok..... I know he's busy because of all the pressure dad puts on him so I try to be good and stay out of his way." He smiled faintly.

Riku smiled back and shook his head some. "I'm sure he wouldn't have minded the extra company around the house every now and then." He said.

".... I know, but dad made sure I wasn't bothering him much either." His smile faded away.

He blinked, frowning now as he tilted his head. "He purposely kept you two separated? What an ass..."

".... It's ok though cause brother was better off and he would have a chance at a better life..." His smile returned as he moved curling up under the blanket.

Riku shook his head at this, watching Roxas, a small, rare smile he held for Sora forming. "You two look alike when you do that."

"Really you think so?" Roxas chirped up smiling a little more.

He nodded, his smile remaining unbeknownst to him, finding it adorable. "Yeah. You really looked up to Sora, didn't you?"

"Yeah, even if he was born three minutes after me." His voice low and soft now.

"I see..." Riku looked to the window again, trying to think of something for a moment. "It's getting a little late. You should probably get some more rest. You're probably still in a good deal of pain. Unless the morphine's doing it's job." He then said, turning to one of the bags hanging next to the bed, attached to Roxas' arm.

"..... I think I'll stay up a little longer I want to be awake when brother wakes up.... I'm sure you can stay too."

Riku found himself swallowing another lump in his throat. "I...Don't think he'll be waking up tonight. And...I'll stay, and come wake you up if he does..."

"Promise?" He spoke up through a low a low yawn.

"Promise." He replied with a small smile. "You just relax, and get some sleep. Don't want to worry your little brother by depriving yourself of sleep, do you?"

Roxas shook his head a few times. ".... No, but I don't want him to think I didn't care..."

"I'm sure he knows you care about him." Riku replied, finally reaching up and pushing a few stray bangs from his face.

Roxas nodded as he curled beneath the blankets once more. "... I'm going to see you again won't I?"

"Yeah. Of course." He replied, smiling still as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to get something to drink, and check on him, before I come back." He said, half lying about his intentions.

----------------

"If we didn't have to go to Roxas program today he would still be alive." An older male spoke from the seat as he rubbed his forehead his wife shaking her head.

".... You're the one that suggested we send him to a school farther away then Sora so Sora could concentrate on his studies better." She spoke up finally.

Riku had exited Roxas' room right after he was positive the boy had fallen asleep, only mere minutes ago. He was currently walking towards the waiting room where his parents were sitting, to introduce himself. He believed it was the least he could do at the time. He paused just outside the room when he heard the two speaking and frowned, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything to them before he walked into the room, bowing his head to the two.

The older man looked up while his wife looked away. "Thank you.." He whispered out even though he didn't really mean it.

"You're welcome..." He muttered, looking away from them with disgust. "He's sleeping right now..."

"That's good." She whispered out. "

Well we should get everything prepared will move Roxas studies to Sora's school to continue on with what we had planned for Sora." He spoke rubbing the back of his head.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think you should move him so soon. He...Still doesn't know yet, and it could only prove to be worse on him." Riku said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"He'll be fine he's never upset about anything really. Will make arrangements for the funeral soon and will let him know after everything." He spoke his wife sitting back in the chair feeling everything out on the clipboard.

Riku opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it soon after, turning away from them. "I'll...Be sitting by Roxas' side. So when he wakes up, he's not alone." He murmured.

"That's fine." She whispered out as her husband leaned in to talk with her pointing some things out to her that she missed on the form.

He murred and turned, walking from the waiting room, and heading back towards Roxas' room, chewing on his lip and cutting it back open, the metallic taste calming his nerves ever so slightly. "Stupid. They have no remorse for anything..." He muttered to himself as he entered the room again.

Roxas shifted in his sleep when heard the door open his body curling once more into a ball his arm hanging out of the blanket.

Riku smiled at the site, releasing his lip. "Just like him..." He whispered, walking over and sitting in the chair, reaching up to push a few stray strands out of the blonde's face.

Roxas smiled in his sleep melting into the touch. ".... Brother don't leave me ok...?" He murmured out.

He tensed up, his heart twisting in his chest as his smile faded. "You poor thing..." He muttered, shaking his head.

Roxas smiled still as he slept calmly unaware of the events that had taken place.

Riku watched him for a couple more hours before dozing off, his head resting on the bed beside the blonde's side, having instinctively took hold of Roxas' hand before he fell asleep.


End file.
